Technical Field
The present invention relates to message processing, and in particular to methods for an automatic scaling of data consumers and apparatuses using the same.
Description of the Related Art
In order to process numerous messages for big data in real time, most systems are equipped with message queues for buffering messages. Message consumers retrieve messages from the message queues and process the retrieved ones in order. The conventional mechanism of message queue retrieval usually employs multiple procedures or threads to query a message queue periodically and, if necessary, retrieve and process the buffered messages. However, it increases the computation cost and the workload of message queues to query message queues frequently. Also, the message retrieval may not follow dramatic changes of the buffered messages of message queues. Thus, it is desirable to have methods for an automatic scaling of data consumers and apparatuses using the same to address the aforementioned problem.